Romance Theme Challenge: Daggeron & Madison
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Slightly AU. After breaking the curse, Madison finds herself smitten by the charms of Daggeron. However as she learns more about his past, distant memories begin to unravel as they try to figure out the connection of both their histories.
1. Knight

**A/N:** I do _not _own Power Rangers. Ha, I wish and everything would pretty much go my way. lol. But anyhow, this will be my very first Daggeron/Madison fic. I know, I know weird huh? I was a bit skeptical about writing and posting it on fanfic. net since they're an odd pair and not very popular at the moment but after watching the episode _Long Ago_ I just knew I have to write a fic and I'm definitely going for it. I do hope that people will be interested. But I know there are alot of hardcore Nick/Madison fans out there...so I don't know...lol. It's a risk I'm going to take.

Speaking of this being my first Daggeron/Madison fic...I decided, for the first time, to participate in the_ Ars Amatoria Romance Challenge_ using themes from both volumes or lists. So go easy on me...it's a first for everything. lol. expect hints of Xander/Vida and Nick/Madison. Maybe some Chip/Clare as well.

Anyways...now that's out of the way. R&R...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Knight" **

The five mystic crew members were hanging outside of Rock Porium after getting a deserving break from their boss Toby. They were doing their usual thing as they do every single day whenever they have time to spare.

While hanging out on the back of her car and getting comfortable, Vida was listening to a few tunes on her ipod and reading a magazine when suddenly Xander comes riding by on his skateboard.

"Hey, V!" He calls out to her with a quick wave in the air as she looks up. "Check this out!" Vida's eyes widen once Xander shows off another trick while jumping on one side of her car as though it was some rail and landing back on the ground. "Cool huh?"

"Xander!" She snapped as she drops the magazine behind her and comes marching towards him, looking angry as ever. _'Uh oh,'_ he thought worriedly once he recognized the resentful look in her eyes. "I told you if you ever scratch my car--" Before Vida could finish her sentence she was distracted with Madison who was filming the whole thing.

"And of course the usual drama between Xander and my sister," she says during her narration of the video. "Ever wonder what would happen if we put these two in a room together?" Madison playfully smirks. "I know I do."

Vida glares evilly at her. "You know, Maddy…you're lucky that we're even sisters."

"I know. And I'm grateful for that." She smiles as she moves the camera towards another direction to bother someone else. In this case go and film Chip wearing a yellow cape and talking to himself in his own imagination, which immediately brought her attention. "I am the legendary knight—protector of Briarwood!" He exclaims in a deep voice, which made Madison chuckle. "I have to get this on film." She says while leaving the two alone and walking over to him.

She groans. "As I was saying," Vida turns back to Xander with that same glare in her eye she tends to have on whenever Xander did something to piss her off. She continues where they left off, "If you ever play tricks on your skateboard with my car again…I'm going to rip you apart from head to toe."

Xander just rolls his eyes. He knew Vida likes to talk tough and he was use to it by now. "V, there's not a single scratch on your car." He gives her the innocent and puppy dog look, which never seem to work on her.

"Still! Don't you ever EVER," she emphasizes every word while poking on his chest, "do that again you hear me?"

Xander simply nodded, followed by a sigh. It happens all the time and of course, he had to let her win before their pointless argument goes on forever. However, part of it is his fault for he knew so well how much that car meant to her and yet he tends to cause trouble and make her blood run high. "Okay, I'm sorry."

Moments later, the buzzing sound they get from their hand held cell phone morphers whenever trouble is around begins to ring through their ears as the irritating and yet familiar sound they're use to hearing by now grabs all of their attention. The five teenagers exchange looks, knowing exactly what they had to do as they immediately headed over to the trees, making sure no one was around looking at them before going through the portal.

As soon as they arrived in Rootcore Madison was the last person to enter, and as soon as she stepped foot inside, she couldn't help but notice Daggeron standing in the middle of the room. With just one good look at him, Madison could feel her heart beat so fast it's as though she'll be going rampant in any second. There was just something about Daggeron that draws her to him. Ever since the frog incident, it never occurred to her or to anyone that it could turned into its human form. Madison was never really into fairy tales growing up but after her encounter with Daggeron, she felt as though she was in one.

It appears that Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison were called that day to do some training with Daggeron. Madison was beginning to get even more nervous just the thought of being around him and because she is aware of how great of a knight he is, it was somewhat intimidating.

"Yes!" Typical Chip was the first to respond. It was always him that looks forward to training while the others groan reluctantly at the thought.

"Oh no," Madison's thoughts were then interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice, "it's that look again." She furrows her eyebrows as she shifts her gaze over to Nick who was grinning mischievously at her.

"What look?" She leans forward as they talk in a hush whisper.

"The same glowing look on your face when you broke the curse," he observed, followed by a smirk that crossed his face. It's funny how much Nick knows so much about her after six months in Briarwood. _'Oh darn! Hopefully no one else notices…'_ she thought worriedly but Madison isn't about to fall to Nick as she simply folded her arms across her chest with a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't deny it, Maddy."

"Deny what?" Vida suddenly butts in as Madison shook her head in embarrassment. _'Ugh,'_ she thought_, 'why does she have to always do that?'_ Vida darted her eyes between her sister and Nick suspiciously after getting no response. "Is there something I should know?"

Madison just shook her head and groans. "No, sis it's nothing."

"Is everything alright over here?" Daggeron and Udonna make their way over to them as soon as they lost half of the group's attention.

Nick, Vida, and Madison immediately exchange worried looks. "Nope, nothing is wrong." They proclaimed nervously.

Daggeron looks from Nick to Vida and then his gaze fell on the young woman that broke the curse and set him free. Ever since that day, he couldn't help but have a soft side for her.

"Madison, are you feeling alright?"

Her lips slightly parted. _'Oh my God…is he actually talking to me?' _She thought nervously. "Uh me? Oh yeah," she uneasily chuckles, "Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm definitely alright…in fact more than alright."

Vida turns over to Nick who was trying so hard not to laugh. "Why you ask?" Madison thought before she goes on and on as she tends to do whenever she's nervous.

"I don't know…you seem rather…flustered." Daggeron observed with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

'_Gosh he's so sweet and caring.'_ Madison thought in awed as she nods her head in response, "uh huh. I'm fine thank you." He too smiles back which only made her feel weak in the knees._ 'Ugh, he's so gorgeous.'_

* * *

After a long and hard training that day with Daggeron, the five arrived back at Rock Porium where all their energy was completely wiped out. Toby himself noticed as each of them walked weakly back inside the store.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked curiously as Xander and Vida begin fighting for the red leather chair. But because Xander was bigger and stronger, he occupied the seat shoving her out of it.

"Argh!" Vida groans. She was too tired and weak to fight with him as she just took a seat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Xander grunted, and he too was weak and tired to try and push her off.

"I could definitely use a massage right now…" Chip groans while rubbing his sore neck.

Nick loved the idea as he smiles at the thought. "Hmmm…that sounds good…"

"Um guys?" Toby tries to get their attention. "I'm still here."

The five exchange looks. "I'm sorry, Toby." Madison starts off. "But something came up with school and I know we should've told you, but it couldn't wait."

"And plus we worked real hard at the back this morning." Vida added as they all nodded their heads in hopes that the story is convincing enough for their boss. _'But with a little magic._' Xander thought with a smirk once Vida left that part out.

"We'll make it up to you, Toby." Nick informs him.

"Very well." He groans. "You all can go now. By the looks of it, you guys do look really tired."

"Oh thank you!" Chip exclaims in relief, ready to go home and hit the sack. "Ow. Ow!" He slowly sits back down and groans at the pain he was suddenly feeling on his lower back once he tried getting up. "Maybe I'll leave a bit later…"

Madison slightly chuckles as her mind then trails back to Daggeron. She thinks back on what happened when she was so close in being destroyed by evil, which she can never rid on the back of her mind for everything seemed like a big blur and happening all at once. However the one moment that is clear to Madison is when her rescuer, her protector… and her _knight_, Daggeron saved the day.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think huh? I'd appreciate the feedback. And if I get enough interested, I'll post the next chapter ASAP.


	2. Spellbound

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. okay, hmm...after reading the reviews I'm a bit unsure of whether I should even continue the story. I totally understand where people are coming from with the age difference thing, which is cool but the summary will make sense in the later chapters and I really want to tell you guys the actual plot before you turn the story down but at the same time I don't want to ruin it. lol. This fic is AU and without trying to give too much away..._Madison fought along side with Daggeron and the Mystics 19 years ago, but was cursed._ Question is how and what exactly happened to her. There! I don't want to say anymore. lol. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"**Spellbound" **

The following day Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, and Madison all arrived in Rootcore after school where they have another appointment with Daggeron. Having him around means more training, hard work, and effort for the five teens and they knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"What adventure are you going to take us on now this time, Daggeron?" Chip asks quite enthusiastically as Vida joins him in all of the excitement. All five could still feel the soreness from yesterday's training, but it didn't seem to stop them from wanting more.

"Whatever it is, bring it on!" She added. "I'm ready!"

"Well," Daggeron starts off with a smile that immediately melted Madison away as she too can't help but smile, "today I'll pair you up and the objective of this training is teamwork." The five listens intently. "You and your partner will start off in a random location in the forest, and without using your morphers, you must each find a golden coin with your perspective symbols imprinted on them."

"That small thing?" Xander pointed out as Daggeron shows them what the gold coin looked like. "B-But…this forest is like…a never ending forest. It stretches for miles and miles." He explains. "It's going to take us forever to find that small thing."

Daggeron just looked at him and smirk. "Well there will be two of you, so it can't be all too difficult."

"But there are only five of us."

"That's not a problem. One of you will be paired up with me."

They all exchange looks. '_Well I hope it's not me.'_ Xander thought hopefully.

"Well that's not fair." Chip uttered. "I mean…you're the teacher…so whoever is paired up with you will have an advantage."

"Not exactly, Chip. Just because I'm the teacher doesn't mean I'm not in training. Remember, this is also a learning experience for me. I'm still trying to learn more about you and by doing so I get involved." There was a small pause as he continues on. "This is not a race. Your objective is to find your coin along with your partner…and bring it here to Rootcore. Once you complete the mission, you may be excused and have the rest of the day to yourselves."

"Well let's get going!" Vida exclaims excitedly as she rubs her hands together. "So who am I paired up with?"

"Xander."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. The excitement on her face all of a sudden disappeared. "What? Are you serious?"

Daggeron nodded, "Yup." He then turns to the others. "Nick you will be working with Madison. And Chip, you're with me."

"Yes!" He exclaims in triumph as he does some kind of victory dance. "I get to work with the knight. I get to work with the knight! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

The others rolled their eyes at him as Madison sighs in disappointment. She was hoping she'd be paired up with Daggeron, but instead she was stuck with Nick. Not that she finds anything wrong with Nick for Madison has learned how great of a guy he is and someone she does work well with and trust completely to get the job done. It's just that...she was looking forward to working with Daggeron and getting to know him a bit more. To her, he remained a mystery and Madison finds herself trapped and falling under his _spell_.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I'm doing the Ars Romance Challenge, the chapters are going to be shorter than I usually write. But definitely more chapters. Hopefully that bit of info about Madison's past makes a little sense with what I'm trying to get at here. Anyways, thanks again for reading and please leave a review.


	3. Test

**A/N:** Thanks again to those who reviewed. It's nice to know that people are actually interested in the story...and the pair itself. So again thanks for giving this fic a chance and being open minded about it.

* * *

Chapter 3

"**Test" **

"Pick up the pace, Xander!" Vida grunted once he was trailing far behind as they ascended up a rocky hill. They've been walking through the forest for the past two hours and yet they haven't found any of their coins. They would have finished the mission by now if only Xander didn't hold her back the entire time.

"You know I would appreciate a little patience from you."

She rolls her eyes as he caught up to her. "Well maybe if you stop complaining about Daggeron then maybe just MAYBE I'll be little more considerate."

"How can you even stand the guy?" Xander scoffs while breathing heavily through his mouth as they begin leaping over the rocks. "He's arrogant and a control freak."

"Much like you?" Vida blurted out as he shot her a dirty look for the comment. "The difference is he's not arrogant and obviously not a control freak. He's our teacher and we're his students." She explains to him, allowing him to roll his eyes. "I mean of course he's going to seem like a control freak to you, but that's how it is."

"Whatever." He muttered. "I just want to get this over with. I have a hot date tonight."

Vida sighs as they continue on with their training, hoping they'd be done before sun falls.

Meanwhile, Nick and Madison completed the mission successfully with no problems as they arrived in Rootcore with their coins. "Well that was an easy test." Madison thought as they stepped inside where Daggeron and Chip were waiting. Nick groans in disappointment when it occurred to him that Daggeron and Chip have already beaten them to it.

"Well done." Daggeron nods his head with a small smile showing that he was pleased with their performance. Madison begins to feel butterflies in her stomach. In fact it was more than just butterflies. It's as though electricity just zapped right through her. And the feeling reoccurs every time Daggeron is around. _'But why is that?'_ She thought. It was like she knew him, but of course how could she when he's still a mystery?

Madison didn't realize she was staring at him for an awfully long time till he shifted his eyes and begins looking back at her. There was something about her eyes that immediately caught Daggeron's attention ever since he first laid eyes on her. He's not sure what it is, but somehow he felt connected to Madison. Not because she broke the curse and set him free, but something more than that he struggles to point out.

"I wonder how Xander and Vida are doing." Chip wondered out of curiosity as they all turned to him. Just a few moments later after mentioning their names, the two stumbled inside Rootcore.

"We got it!" Xander and Vida held up their coins as they collapsed and landed flat down on the floor relief that it's all over.

The others exchanged looks and chuckled at their exhausted state.

"Great job, rangers." Daggeron congratulated them for a job well done. "You may all leave."

"Yes!" Xander exclaims as he flipped right back up and gives Vida a helping hand. "I got to go and get ready for my hot date." He smirked as Vida rolls her eyes and follows him behind. It surprised her that after everything they've been through that day--the painful falls, the struggles in finding the coins, and the constant arguing—Xander still has it in him and the enthusiasm to go on a date after all. Vida shrugged her shoulders. She figured going on this hot date was a motivation factor for Xander to get the job done.

"Are you coming, Maddy?" Nick asks once he realize she was still inside while the others headed on out.

She turns to him and weakly smiles. She didn't want to go so soon. In fact, she rather stay and be with Daggeron but of course staying would give Nick more reasons to believe that she has a crush on the knight and didn't want to make it seem like she did. Proving Nick wrong would be an ultimate test and more so…trying to stay away.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N: **More to come soon. Send me in your reviews and I'll keep writing! Later.


	4. Dare

**A/N:** All you reviewers are ohh soo AWESOME! hehe. Enjoy the next chapter and thanks again for reading.

* * *

Chapter 4

"**Dare" **

It was another day at work in Rock Porium as the five do their usual, routine shifts. The four teens were assigned jobs while Xander does the supervising which Vida didn't approve of. While the others started off, Vida immediately went up to him with her arms folded across her chest.

"This is so unfair."

A grin touched his lips. "Now who's complaining?"

"I'm not complaining." She argues back defiantly. "I just think it's unfair that you sit here "supervising" doing nothing as we do all the dirty work."

"Supervising is a lot harder than it looks, V." He explains as she stares at him intently. "I have to make sure everyone is doing the work and getting the job done."

Vida suddenly smile a crooked smile which only made Xander curious. "What?"

"So what if I don't take out the trash." She challenges him. "What are you gonna do?"

"Oh _you will_ take out the trash."

"Or else…?"

"Or else…" he trails off while scratching the top of his head, "or else I'll tell Toby."

Vida rolls her eyes. "Then I'll simply tell him you weren't doing your job either and instead you were hitting on the female customers."

"You wouldn't!"

A smirk crossed her lips. "Oh I _would_ and you know as much as I do that he'll believe it."

Their intense contact lingered in silence when suddenly someone walking in Rock Porium distracted their thoughts. Nick and Madison just got out of another room laughing as she continues to film him with her video camera.

"Maddy, stop." Nick chuckled and then looked at her seriously. "Bug someone else."

She pouts. "Oh come on, I'd like to finish this project before the end of the year." As Madison finally glances up to the direction everyone else was staring at, Nick noticed her changed expression as she too follows his gaze.

"Daggeron…" she whispered as her heart begins to beat erratically at the sight of him. Nick peered at Madison from the corner of his eye and smirks.

"So this is where you all work." Even the sound of Daggeron's enchanting voice made her heart jump as he slowly approaches the five of them. From where she was standing he looked really good or so Madison thought. The noble and handsome knight wore black slacks along with a tan looking jacket over a nice white button dress shirt. His casual and rather formal attire made him even more handsome to her eyes. "Very nice," Daggeron continues rambling on while observing the place. "Care to show me around, that is if you're not too busy."

"Maddy can do it!" Nick blurted out as she turns around and shot him a look.

"But I have--"

"I can do it." He cuts in before letting her finish. "I have to make a quick run to the bank anyway, so I can pick up the new stuff on my way back."

Madison stares at him in disbelief. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed softly so no one else could hear or comprehend what they were saying.

"I'm doing you a favor." He winked with a playful grin. "Besides…I _dare_ you."

The others all waited for a response as Madison finally turns back around and weakly smiles. As soon as she shifts her gaze over to Daggeron, the beating of her heart begins to increase. "I uh…guess I'll show you around."

He smiles in return as the others went back to work. She hoped Daggeron didn't notice how nervous she is at the moment. However Madison could feel Nick's eyes glued behind her, grinning and snickering as she lets out a sigh. _'He's going to pay,_' she thought determinedly.

"You alright?" Daggeron asks once he noticed her fixed and blank expression. She shook her head and faces him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Madison reassures him with a smile. "So where do you want to begin?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's going a little slow at the moment, but the goal is the use as much of the themes as possible. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave a review on your way out.


	5. Youth

**A/N**: Hey, guys. I know it's been awhile and I apologize for the wait. This chapter is really important and the summary will make sense later on. Thanks again for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"**Youth" **

"And this is where Vida does her DJ thing." Madison ended the tour as soon as they reached the back of the room. Vida, wearing her head phones, looks up and waves to them.

"This sounds great." Daggeron bobs his head to the music as he continues watching Vida scratch the turntables. Madison stares at him from the corner of her eye and chuckles.

"I didn't think you'd be into music. Well…this kind of music." She corrected as Daggeron turns to her with a smirk.

"Well I just got into it recently. You know…during my froggy days when I was over here."

"Chasing me around?" Madison added teasingly as he gives her a crooked smile.

The two eventually left Vida alone as they gradually drifted towards the middle of the room in silence.

"I've noticed," Daggeron started off as they suddenly stepped outside of Rock Porium, "that you and your sister are very…different. Do you two get along?"

Madison bit her lip. It surprised her how easy going Daggeron is. He may seem intimidating on the outside, especially when they're in training…but outside of ranger duties, Madison learns that he is laid back and quite easy to talk to, which made her feel more comfortable rather than nervous around him.

"Vida and I get along very well." She responds with ease. "But when we were younger we use to fight a lot…"

"Why is that?"

Madison looks up at him, his eyes filled with sincere and mere interest. "Vida's family adopted me when I was only a little girl and she wasn't too happy about that."

"Ah, sibling rivalry."

"My adopted parents did everything in their power to bring us together…and they did." Madison says this with a smile. "Believe me it wasn't easy, but somehow…we made it work."

"Well Vida is lucky to have a sister like you."

Madison presses her lips together. "I always thought I was the lucky one."

"Well you're both lucky."

Silence hung in the air for a moment as they both stare deeply into each other's eyes as though trying to read them. Madison could feel her heart pounding again just the way he was looking at her.

All of a sudden, he breaks it. "Tell me, Madison." He started off. "Do you remember your family before the Rocca's adopted you?" He asks out of curiosity.

Madison shook her head sadly, "no. I was so young; I don't remember anything before that."

"Hmm."

Silence fell upon them once again as he studies Madison carefully only making her feel even more nervous_. 'I hope I don't have anything on my face.'_ She thought worriedly as it continues. The fixed stare he has on Madison got her heart beating erratically. "What?" She asks with an apprehensive chuckle.

"Your eyes…" Daggeron scrutinize them carefully. "They look so familiar."

Her lips slightly parted. His expression became tense as he immediately looks away. "I should go."

She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Was it something I did?"

"No, of course not." He smiles his captivating smile. "It's just you remind me so much of _her_."

'_Her?'_ Madison thought quizzically. "Who are you talking about?"

Daggeron simply shook his head. She could sense the pain in his eyes. "Nevermind that. I should go." He turns to her and smiles. "And you need to go back to work."

Madison cringes reluctantly at the thought. She refused to go back to work let alone have him leave so soon, "okay."

"Take care now." With one nod and a smile at her way, Daggeron turned around and disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading and _HAPPY HOLIDAYS_!


	6. Let Me Tell You a Story

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. I apologize for the really REALLY long update. lol. I've been busy with school and such. I went back and read the reviews and just went back to writing. So again...thank you and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

"**Let Me Tell You a Story" **

Nick, Xander, and Vida were at Rootcore as they surrounded Chip telling them yet again the tale of the great knight, Daggeron. They all knew that an evil man by the name of Calindor betrayed the mystics and Daggeron himself.

"And so Daggeron and Calindor battled and they ended up both cursed." Chip continues on as the three listen intently as though they couldn't get enough no matter how much they heard of it. Moments later Madison walks into the room in mere curiosity and casually joins the group. "Daggeron and Calindor were stuck in a beach gave, protected by a seal. Daggeron was then turned into a form of a frog."

There was a brief pause as all eyes remain on Chip.

"But there's more I found out from Claire..."

The rangers all exchange looks. Madison on the other hand studies Chip carefully anxiously waiting to know more about Daggeron's distant past.

"Daggeron was in love with one of the mystics. But unfortunately they were separated during battle." Madison's lips parted as she becomes even more interested, leaning forward to be closer to listen. _'He was in love.' _

"And?" Vida breaks in. "What happened to her?"

"No one knows." Chip responds with a shrug. "The mystics all disappeared and so…confirmed….dead. Destroyed."

Madison lets out a gasp as all eyes turn to her. For some unknown reason she felt some kind of electricity go through her, like a sudden shock which lasted for a second.

"Maddie?" Nick lifts an eyebrow. "You alright?"

She looks at him and nods reassuringly. "Yeah, I just…it's horrible." She averts from their gazes and rubs the back of her neck. "I feel really sorry for him. It must be hard to lose a loved one…"

The others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Her name was Saphira."

The five teens all turned around as they watched Udonna enter the room. "And they were so much in love."

A smile crept over Madison's lips. Even though she loved hearing their romantic fairytale, just the thought of knowing Daggeron was once in love made her slightly jealous.

"They were supposed to get married, but…of course that didn't happen…"

Xander deeply sighs, "Poor guy."

"Saphira?" Madison whispers under her breath. "Hmm…that name sounds too familiar."

"Are you okay, sis?" Vida asks worriedly once she heard Madison mumble about something.

"Yeah I'm fine." She weakly smiles. "Spahira. It's like…I've heard that name before."

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what yall think. Thanks and i'll try to update ASAP. i appreciate all your patience.


	7. Take My Hand

**A/N:** Woot! Thanks for the reviews guys! It really keeps me going, so again thank you for taking the time to send a review. I'm glad to see that there are Daggeron/Madison shippers out there..and others giving this fic a chance. so yay! here is the next chapter like i promised! more of Daggeron and Madison in this one. Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 7

**"Take My Hand"**

By the end of the day once the rangers completed their training with Udonna, Madison finds herself wandering in the woods contemplating while looking down with no path of destination. She couldn't help but think about Daggeron and how much he had to give up. It broke her heart to see the longing and sadness in his eyes all because he lost the love of his life.

'_If only I knew what to do to make it all better,'_ Madison thought melancholy as the wind slightly brushed her hair away from her face. She finally looks up and from the distance surprisingly finds Daggeron standing on the rock away from the trees where the heat of the sun hits his face.

A gasp escaped from her lips at the sight of him as a small smile started to form. She hasn't seen him all day, and didn't think she would. In fact, she was hoping he would show up for training, but to her disappointment, did not.

Taking a deep and rather nervous breath, she slowly walks up to him with his back facing her.

Unaware of her presence, Daggeron continued to stand on the rock looking strong as ever like the noble knight he is. He seemed rather at peace and in solitude when suddenly he heard the crackling of dried leaves and branches from behind. Madison stops dead in her tracks as she slowly looks up at him with innocence and a hint of guilt in her eyes,

"Maddie," he says under his breath and rather surprisingly, "shouldn't training be over now?"

She bit her lip timidly. "Well yeah, but umm…I thought I go for a walk. Umm...I'm sorry," Madison stammers nervously while brushing her hair back between her fingers, "I'll just leave you alone and go."

"No."

Madison looks over her shoulder as Daggeron weakly smiles, "You can stay."

She looks away in embarrassment and nods.

"Here, give me your hand." Madison turns back to him quizzically as he extended his open hand to her. "You have to see this, it's beautiful."

Her heart starts to beat erratically. The way the sun was shining on his face and the way he extended his hand like a prince to his princess seemed so surreal and yet a dream come true.

"Come on," he smiles his enchanting smile which always gets the best of Madison, "_take my hand_."

Madison takes a nervous and long breath, and after a quick pause, accepts his hand with her own as he allows him to pull her up and stand on the rock next to him.

With his hand closing in on hers and the other holding her waist to keep balance, Madison stood so close to him that she could almost feel his heart beat. The two stood on the rock big enough for the both of them as he revealed her the beautiful sunset that he has been watching.

"Wow…" Madison responds breathlessly as her eyes widen at the vibrant red, yellow, and orange colors that blended perfectly in the sky, "it's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Daggeron responds with a deep sigh, "yes it is."

The two continue admiring the sunset as the day begins to come to a close. Even though it was only a few minutes, it felt like they were standing there for hours with no one around to stop them. Suddenly Madison's eyes slowly drift away from the sunset and towards Daggeron. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she pushes her questions about his relationship with Saphira aside and let the moment sink in before it last. She could feel her heart going rampant as his arm remains securly around her shoulder with his hand resting on hers. Madison smiles genuinely at him as she gives his hand a little squeeze, allowing him to look back at her.

Daggeron, too smiles back as he finds himself staring deeply into her dark eyes that look so familiar to him every time he looks at them. After staring for what appears to be a long time, he immediately lets go of her hand and averts from her gaze as though something has struck him.

"It's getting late." He grunted. "You should go."

Madison furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," he retorts. "I just…" Daggeron pauses in mid-sentence and sighs, "I just need to be alone right now."

Madison nods her head considerately. "I understand."

He looks back at her and could sense the hurt in her eyes. But for some reason, looking at them was just too painful for Daggeron. He simply couldn't explain it. "I'll see you tomorrow for training."

"Okay," she weakly smiles in response. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review. Cheers.


	8. Smile

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad to see that there are more Daggeron/Madison fans out there. In this chapter expect more hints of Xander/Vida. I thought I balance the story a bit so it wouldn't be all about Daggeron/Madison even though it is about them. Again thanks for giving my story a chance and leaving reviews, comments, & ideas. I appreciate the feedback. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

"**Smile"**

"Ugh! He drives me crazy!"

The slam of the door shook Madison from her deep, pleasant thoughts as she was forced to look up at her angered sister entering their home.

"What happened?" Madison asked as she watches Vida pace back and forth across the room while removing her jacket and kicking her shoes from off her feet.

"It's Xander…"

She rolls her eyes and groans. "So what else is new?"

"And his new girlfriend," Vida falls back onto the comfortable armchair across from Madison. "She is always around the store and the two would make out as if they're the only two people in this world. And as they continue go at it, like the sick people they are, I end up doing all the work." Vida continues on. "She is exactly like him: egotistical and a pain in the ass. They are perfect for each other!"

Madison lifts a curious brow. "Sounds like your jealous sis," she teases as Vida's eyes sprung open at the accusation.

"I am not jealous!"

"Then why make a big deal about it?"

There is a moment of silence.

Vida scoffs. "I cannot believe you think I'm jealous…"

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that…you seem bothered by the idea of Xander having a girlfriend."

"He always has a girlfriend."

"I know, but…" Madison trails off and shakes her head, "never mind."

"No say it." Vida shot back with her arms across her chest. "If you got something to say, say it."

"I just think that maybe…you have feelings for him…"

"Xander?" Vida scoffs, followed by a chuckle. "You kidding me right?"

"Look, you and Xander have this really intense, crazy…love hate relationship."

"Hate, yes…love, I don't think so."

"Well whatever. As crazy as this may sound…you two…have this weird connection that I believe can become something more if you two just act civilized around each other."

Vida rolls her eyes. "You're right, this is crazy. But enough about me." Vida takes a seat next to her sister. "So…I saw you and Daggeron looking over the sunset together the other day…" She grins. "Very romantic…"

The thought of hearing his name made Madison's heart go rampant as she looks down and smiles.

"Ah-ha!" Vida points out. "It's that smile again."

Madison puts on a straight face. "What smile?"

"The kind of _smile_ you have on every time you look and think of him." There is a short pause. "You know… the _Daggeron smile_."

She chuckles and smiles the _Daggeron smile_. "I can't explain it. It's like every time I'm with him…I feel that I've always been a part of him…like we are somehow connected."

Vida smiles as Madison's cheeks being to turn a light shade of red. The short haired sister frowns as the smile gradually fades away.

"Sis?" Vida furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Madison shakes her head, "It's just that I've been seeing things…"

"What things?"

"Images in my head," Madison responds as Vida looks at her worriedly. "I've been seeing the same things, but they just don't come clear to me." She continues, "And they keep coming up in my dreams too as though it's telling me something."

Vida purses her lips. "Hmm…hopefully you'll figure it out."

"Yeah…"

"Well we should both get to bed."

Madison yawns deeply while stretching her arms. "You're right."

"Goodnight, sis."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! _More coming soon..._


	9. Dream

**A/N:** Somewhat an important chapter. You'll see why. Again, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

"**Dream" **

"Thanks for shopping at Rock Porium." Vida smiles at one of the customers while handing them their purchased items in a bag. "Have a good day now."

Moments later, Madison approaches her from behind.

"Hey, you." Vida greeted. "Got a goodnight sleep?"

Madison frowns. "Not really."

"Yeah you look like crap."

She sighs. "Uh thanks, sis. Look, can we talk?"

Vida turns to her as she sits on top of the counter. "Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Get off the counter, V." Xander retorts as Vida rolls her eyes, mocking him from behind as he walks by.

She groans, "Ugh! When I'm through with him..." Vida stops in mid-sentence and looks at her sister. She grunts, "oh um...sorry continue."

Madison sighs. "Anyways…you know how I've been telling you about images I've been seeing in my head?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it happened again last night in my dream and I'm seeing clearer images of myself as a baby."

Vida listens intently.

"I was wondering if mom or dad ever spoken to you about my biological parents." Madison bit her bottom lip. "You know…where I came from and everything."

Vida shrugs her shoulders. "I just know that someone left you on our doorstep and mom and dad immediately took you in to become part of our family."

Madison smiles at the thought.

Without noticing, Leelee walks inside the shop as she stopped and hid behind a rack of magazines to listen.

"I just want to know where I came from and I think these images and _dreams_ are helping me remember something—something important."

Leelee's eyes widen as she walks out the door, towards the back where she meets up with her mother, a half human, half bat-like creature Necrolai, known as the evil Queen of the Vampires. "Okay bad news."

"What is it?" She questions in her dreadful voice.

Leelee gulps nervously. "She's starting to remember."

"Impossible!"

Her daughter nods her head.

"The curse is slowly weakening," utters Necrolai as she looks down to think. "Her magic is stronger than I thought."

"So what should we do?"

The Queen of Vampires turns to her daughter. "We must stop her from remembering."

"How?"

"I don't know. But keep an eye on her."

"Yes, mother."

"Quick! Someone's coming."

Necrolai vanishes as Leelee turns around and watches Nick approach her while removing the helmet from off his head. "Who were you talking to, Leelee?" He asks with a suspicious look.

The blonde bit her lip, forcing a smile. "No one…I was just…singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah, I was…mumbling a few words to the song." She chuckles nervously. "You know…the one that's playing right now in the store."

Nick slowly nods his head. "Alright, well I should get to work."

"Okay. Well have fun!"

Leelee sighs in relief as soon as he turned around and entered the shop. She mumbles, "Whew…that was close."

Back inside Rock Porium, Vida and Madison continue their conversation.

"Look, sis..." Vida starts off as she places her hand over Madison's, "I know you want to know your background and where you came from...and I understand that." There is a small pause. "But just remember...you're with us now and we're your family." She genuinely smiles. "We're not going anywhere. Nothing is gonna change that okay?"

Madison nods her head and smiles in return, "okay."

"Good. Now will you excuse me...while I go and drive Xander crazy."

She chuckles, and as Vida leaves the counter, Nick joins her.

"Hey, you."

Madison looks his way and smiles. "Hey, Nick."

He leans against the counter beside her with his arm folded across his chest. "So...how are things with Daggeron?" He teases, allowing Madison to look away in pleased embarassment.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, I see the way you two are together." He nudges her shoulder playfully. "So?"

"There is really nothing to tell." She replies when suddenly the same images in her head return as it makes her slightly lose balance. Nick wraps his arms around her to keep still.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asks worriedly as he slowly lets go of her. She shakes her head and looks up at him.

"Yeah..." Madison rubs the back of her neck, "I haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Well you should."

Madison nods her head. Moments later, she feels a familiar presence lingering in the air as she looks towards the direction it was coming from and watch as Daggeron enters the room.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review! Thanks.


End file.
